Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.013$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.013 = \dfrac{101.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.013} = 101.3\%$ $101.3$ per hundred = $101.3$ per cent = $101.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.